The present invention relates to a control valve device of a pressure tank. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control valve device of a pressure tank which has a pressure pipe inserted in the pressure tank.
A conventional control valve device of a pressure tank has a single valve. However, an inner pressure of the pressure tank will decrease when the residual volatile liquid in the pressure tank is small.
An object of the present invention is to provide a control valve device of a pressure tank which can infuse an air into the pressure tank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control valve device of a pressure tank which has a liquid level indicator gauge to indicate a liquid level in the pressure tank.
Accordingly, a control valve device is disposed on a pressure tank. The control valve device comprises a valve seat, a non-return valve, a one-way check valve, and a pressure pipe. The valve seat has a pressure inlet hole, a first through hole communicating with the pressure inlet hole, an inflation hole, an outlet hole communicating with the inflation hole, and a second through hole communicating with the inflation hole. The non-return valve is inserted in the pressure inlet hole. The one-way check valve is inserted in the outlet hole. A safety valve is disposed on the valve seat to communicate with the inflation hole. A first nut is disposed on the valve seat. The first nut has a through aperture communicating with the pressure inlet hole. A second nut is disposed on the valve seat to block the inflation hole. The pressure pipe is inserted through the pressure inlet hole and the first through hole.